heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.25 - Origins
It has been almost a week by now, a week in which Dinah had offered Robyn some shelter and a way to redeem herself, even if it was to some degree a literal 'offer she can't refuse' like in the Godfather. Threat for serious consequences included, head of the horse not. The good part: she had something to do besides trying to run. Unpacking the boxes in the morning and cleaning the shop in the evening. During the opening hours however she mostly stayed away from the showroom, not daring to show her face out there. Cops and all that. In Dixieland she had had it easier - on the country noone cared for the stable help. The time that accumulated due to that she used to work on a set of seven arrows - wild rose shafts she had cut in Westchester County, just before that damned Mr. Queen had crashed his sled into the Smart she had 'borrowed' at that time. ---- Dinah has been quite mindful of Robyn's whereabouts and activities, her first tries at spying on the younger woman with Barbara's surveillance cameras failing horribly. How does she even operate those things!? Her second try? Outright vigilance by just being around. Old fashioned. So as Robyn unpacks some boxes outside, Dinah shows up, smiling, and setting up a paper bag over a table. "Bought some stuff from the bakery close by. Eat something, you have been working the whole morning...", her voice friendly, a smile on Dinah's lips as she sits down, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. ---- Stopping in her movement, Robyn brushes the hair out of her face to take a look at Dinah, nodding slightly "Just finishing up this one." she answered, taking out the last flowers from it and placing them in the bucket for the showroom. Taking off the gloves and tucking them in her rear pocket, she came closer, eying the bag "Breakfast, huh? Almost finished the stuff anyway." ---- Dinah smiles and nods, taking a donut from the bag, glazed over with some syrupy coating of cranberries. Taking a bite at it, the blonde closes her eyes and gives a soft moan of appreciation before swallowing down and looking over to Robyn. "How have you been feeling?", she asks with one of those gentle smiles of hers, Dinah's face curious. ---- Taking a look into the bag with her single eye, the strawberry red woman picked a roll. Simple, plain and white, just as she had learned to like them when she and her mom and run away from the abusive ass of a dad. Taking a bite she chewed silently for some moments. "You try the sensitive tour? I had quite some time to think. Unpacking boxes is like cleaning stables muscles, not brain." Robyn's face is hard to read at that moment, almost showing no expression, but it is kind of a stoic mask to vanish in the background of a group. ---- Dinah arches a brow with a smirk, taking a few jams out of the bag, sliding them over to Robyn "Try these out. They are not the best in Gotham, but they are SO good when I can't get Angelo's!", a playful smile showing as she seems at ease close to Robyn, trying to give the young girl the full, normal experience. "And what DID you think about?", those eyes on Robyn's sole one, trying to get the girl to open up, talk. Runaways always have a problem talking, and Dinah has the patience to crack them. ---- Robyn eyes the jams for a few moments, still munching on the dry roll. Butter would make it perfect, but she could do without. She had to learn to do without anything. "The rolls are great too." "A place I have been for some time." Myst. It had changed her life to some degree. Trained her to sustain on her own, hardened her, made her almost as much the person she is now as the stuff Chris had done to her. Finally she slips the eye patch away, showing her destroyed eye to Dinah once more. "Myst." ---- Dinah tilts her head to the side, looking at that eye for a moment. It just doesn't fit Robyn. She is too young to have this kind of mark. It's something she would expect from a super soldier from the future, not a young girl younger than herself. "And what is Myst, Robyn?", Dinah asks, taking another bite of her donut, chewing on it slowly, paying attention to the blonde's testimonial. ---- And yet, the face was marked with the scar and missing eye forever. She had learned to live with it, had to even under the worst circumstances. And considdering it was a handicap for many things, Robyn managed to do things quite well. Another silent bite is taken by the beddish blonde, then she aswers, the inhuman golden eye staring into nowhere while the blue one focussed Dinah. "Where I learned to handle a bow." ---- Dinah frowns slightly at the mentioning of a bow, her eyes focusing on Robyn's golden one for a moment, the lack of an eye a serious injury for someone who needs to judge depth. "I see. And why a bow?", Dinah asks, since she is now curious that it wasn't Ollie's doing. She could get him and the bow thing. Robyn? It seems like a coincidence. A very weird coincidence. ---- Eying back to the almost empty boxes of flowers and the bucket, Robyn sighed "I arrived there the very wrong time, and a bow was at hand and I had some talent with it." No word that there is even more than talent involved with one of her bows. "What's wrong with it?" ---- "Well, it seems to me like a bow wouldn't be the first pick of a weapon for a woman without an eye. There are better choices.", Dinah says simply, taking a bagel from within her own bag and getting some jam to put on it. "I just found it curious. It's a weapon with a lot of... history with me." ---- The Post that was here is lost sadly Dinah smiles wryly, nodding at the woman. "Bows have a way of wriggling themselves into your history, yes. Even when it doesn't seem like they should be the logical choice.", her eyes closing for a moment as she smiles. "And you kept the bow why? Never got anyone to teach you anything else? Or did you grow fond of it?" ---- “Another time, ok?” Robyn answered after a long sigh, after which she stood up to return to fix the boxes. Category:Log